


One Fox, Two Bunnies

by wolfbunny



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Collar, M/M, Threesome, fox and bunny, kemonomimi skeletons, leash, noncon, overuse of the word 'magic'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 21:09:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14860343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfbunny/pseuds/wolfbunny
Summary: Fox!Red regrets exploring the multiverse.





	One Fox, Two Bunnies

**Author's Note:**

> Bunny's first real porn owo
> 
> Certainly inspired by [Play Like a Bunny](http://idontevenknowwhattoputhereugh.tumblr.com/post/174545265680/play-like-a-bunny)

The bunny pounced on him before he saw it coming.  
  
“Hi, I’m Sans! What’s your name?”  
  
Red supposed he did look a little like a Sans, though not as much as the other alternates he’d encountered in other universes he’d visited. Was the boundless energy just a bunny thing? He tried to push the rabbit off, but the bunny Sans held onto his jacket and refused to budge, straddling his belly while leaning in close to his face. Red’s ears pressed back into the snow. “Name’s Sans, too, but you can call me Red.”  
  
“You’re Sans too?” The rabbit’s eyes went wide, then it broke into a grin even bigger than its previous one. “I always wanted to meet my evil twin!”  
  
“I’m not yer—”  
  
“Sure you are!”  
  
Red opened his mouth to ask if it was because he was a fox, but the rabbit took the opportunity to shove his tongue inside and kiss him deeply. Red squirmed and tried again to push him off, but the bunny held him firmly in place until it was ready to break off the kiss. Red gasped for breath, letting his skull fall back into the snow. “What’re you—” The fox broke off with a yelp as the bunny leaned in and licked his cervical vertebrae. Red scrabbled at the snow by his sides, cheekbones burning. The bunny’s attentions were making his magic gather in his pelvis, and it only got worse when the bunny started nibbling on his ear.  
  
Finally the bunny sat up. Red glared at him, which might have been intimidating if he weren’t blushing so hard. The bunny grinned back at him with his ridiculous star eye lights, and then at last, lifted his pelvis off of Red’s belly. Red was ready to pick himself up and dust the snow off his back, but the rabbit wasn’t letting go, still holding the fox down with one hand even as it used the other to reach down and—nudge Red’s pants down his legs. Red spread his femurs to stop the pants sliding down any further, but it didn’t seem to help.  
  
“Eager, are we?” the rabbit lilted, nuzzling his skull into Red’s chest as he continued undressing his lower half. Apparently he didn’t even need to see what he was doing. Red was just as glad not to see it either. He didn’t realize his magic had solidified or the rabbit had undone his own pants as well until he felt the rabbit’s magic bumping against his own.  
  
“Whoa, whoa, wait a second!” Red scooted backward, but the bunny just followed him.  
  
“Nah, I think you’re ready.” He felt the bunny’s fingers probing him—why was he so wet already?—and then something else, as the bunny lined up his own magic against Red’s entrance.  
  
“Oh stars, hold on just a—”  
  
The bunny laughed. “I told you my name is Sans, not Stars. But it is a pretty cute nickname!” He pushed into Red, parting the internal walls of his magic.  
  
Red whimpered wordlessly, squirming against the bunny’s grip on his ribs. “Oh stars—I don’t mean—ahh!” His own squirming just made the bunny’s intrusion more stimulating.  
  
“Mm, Red,” the bunny replied with a giggle, and started to thrust at a leisurely, almost gentle pace.  
  
Red lifted his arm to push the bunny off him, but the rabbit adjusted his grip to pin both the fox’s arms down, sighing lovingly as if this were some kind of romantic gesture. “I never knew foxes could be so nice,” he murmured.  
  
Red rolled his skull, angling it away from the bunny as if he could pretend this just wasn’t happening.  
  
Someone stepped out from the trees in front of him. Well … at least that was a momentary distraction. It took a moment to parse the upside-down figure, but he realized it was another skeleton bunny, taller and dressed in orange.  
  
“Hi Papy!” the bunny Sans greeted it.  
  
Red stared up at the newcomer, trying to plead with his eyes. ‘Papy’ met his gaze, his expression almost bored. Was this an alternate of Papyrus? Red couldn’t imagine his own brother reacting so casually to finding him in such a compromising position; but then again, the Sans in this universe was nothing like him, so maybe the Papyrus here was nothing like his brother either.  
  
“Who’ve you got there?” the taller bunny asked, unperturbed by the fact that the bunny Sans was still humping against Red as they talked.  
  
“It’s my evil twin! His name’s Red. Wanna join us?”  
  
Red’s eye lights shrank. “No!”  
  
“Sure,” said Papy, ignoring him, and kneeling down on the snow in front of him.  
  
“Let me just flip him over,” the bunny Sans suggested, and before Red knew what had happened he found himself on his hands and knees, moaning involuntarily at the sensation of the bunny’s magic twisting inside him.  
  
Papy’s fingers pressed against Red’s tongue, startling him into focusing on the taller bunny. When had he even summoned his tongue? It must be a side effect of what the Sans bunny had been doing to him. “No biting now,” Papy warned, wedging a finger into the joint of Red’s jaw for good measure. “Or else I promise you’ll have a bad time.”  
  
Red glared at him. Did this not already qualify as a bad time? He couldn’t argue, with Papy’s finger in his mouth, and the next moment he forgot about it as the bunny’s magic loomed in front of his face. He could guess where this was going. He supposed it could be worse—it smelled of magic and a musky scent he knew from his explorations of his own body, but also with rabbity overtones that were, honestly, a little enticing.  
  
He still didn’t appreciate having it shoved in his mouth though. And the smaller bunny was thrusting into him again, increasing his pace, making it hard to focus on not scraping his teeth against Papy—that was, assuming he even wanted to do him that courtesy. But the tall bunny seemed to know what he was doing, squishing Red’s tongue until it covered his lower teeth, shielding the bunny’s magic as well as giving it plenty of area to rub against as Papy pushed it deep into the fox’s throat. Red tried not to cough or splutter as the end poked uncomfortably into the depths of his mouth.  
  
Even though it meant pressing into the Sans bunny’s thrusts, Red tried to pull back from the taller bunny. But the two seemed to have iron grips on his skull and pelvis, and he could barely move. The first bunny leaned into his back, moaning appreciatively. Papy moved one hand to Red’s collar bone, supporting the fox as he gave up and let himself hang from the bunnies’ grasp, squeezing his eyes shut with the effort of just existing and bearing what they were doing to him. The bunnies’ invading magic took up all of his attention. He vaguely wondered if he could end this sooner by making it better for them, but he didn’t really have the wherewithal to try.  
  
After a short eternity, the bunny Sans’s rhythm faltered, still fast but irregular. “Ooh … yeah,” the bunny breathed, adjusting his grip on Red’s pelvis. A moment later, magic welled up inside him, filling every crevice of him with liquid warmth. The bunny kept thrusting shallowly as Red keened around Papy’s magic, then at last pulled out, trailing warm fluids that dripped down Red’s ischia and the outer surface of his magic.  
  
Red shuddered and tried to yank himself backward away from Papy. “Oh no you don’t.” The taller bunny tightened his grip, and the Sans bunny leaned against Red from behind to help keep him in place, running his fingers idly through the fur of the fox’s tail.  
  
Red could only brace himself as Papy picked up his pace, businesslike, ready to get this over with now that bunny Sans was finished. Soon enough liquid magic erupted into his throat, and he couldn’t help but swallow some of it. Maybe that was better than having it drip down his skull, he thought, but he couldn’t swallow all of it, either. When Papy finally withdrew, Red sank into the snow, too despondent to try to wipe the filth off his jaw.  
  
He felt something cool rubbed against his pelvis. His magic had dispelled, he noted distantly, taking the trouble to reignite his eye lights. A moment later the bunny Sans appeared in his field of vision, reaching out to clean up his jaw with some kind of moist towelette. “You’re a mess, foxy!” he giggled. “But I guess that’s partly my fault.”  
  
Red found the energy to glare at him a little.  
  
“So what do you think, Papy? Can we keep him?”  
  
“I dunno, Sans. It might not be all that safe for a bunny to keep a fox.”  
  
Red’s sockets widened in alarm. He needed to be back at his entry point when his portal home opened automatically. Of course he’d taken some precautions in case he missed it, but he hadn’t wanted the automatic portals to continue indefinitely; if for whatever reason he never made it back, that only made it more likely that his destination had turned out to be the kind of place where something dangerous might accidentally slip back through to his home universe. Papyrus might figure out enough to come after him, but that brought up a whole new set of risks; who would come after Papyrus if they both got stranded here?  
  
“I don’t—” Red started.  
  
“It’ll be fine,” the bunny waved off his brother’s concerns. “You’ve got that collar on you, right?”  
  
“Sure.” Papy fished in his pocket and drew out a somewhat battered-looking dog collar and leash.  
  
“You carry that around all the time, Papy?” Red sneered as he handed it to the bunny Sans.  
  
“That’s Papyrus to you,” Papy said coldly, and Red almost choked as the smaller bunny pulled him upright and fastened the collar loosely around his neck. There was no way he was going to call a rabbit by his brother’s name.  
  
“He probably doesn’t wanna call you that because your evil twin is his brother and it’s confusing for him. That’s why he calls me Stars instead of Sans! There!” The collar fixed in place, the bunny Sans stepped back, pleased with himself, keeping hold of the leash. Red reached up to pull at the collar. It was tight enough that it wouldn’t come off over his skull, but loose enough that he could eat normally. “Now he wouldn’t be able to eat me even if he wanted to,” the bunny continued, prying open Red’s mouth and sticking his hand in, as if that demonstrated anything, when his hand would be much easier to swallow than his skull. Red resisted the urge to bite it off and tried to spit it out instead.  
  
“I suppose.” Papy gazed down mistrustfully at the fox, and Red got the impression that he’d answer for it dearly if he took any advantage of the smaller bunny’s carelessness.  
  
“Put your pants back on, Red!” the bunny said. “Let’s go see your new home!” He set off, pulling the leash taut, without giving Red much chance to obey. Red let the bunny pull him over, falling into the snow again rather than comply, but Papy plucked him up and set him on his feet. Red snarled at the taller bunny, then flinched back from the menacing orange spark in his eye and stumbled after the bunny Sans, hiking up his pants.


End file.
